


Ask And You Shall Receive

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Swallowing, Domestic, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School has wrapped up for Cas who is done with his teaching duties for the summer, and work at the garage has slowed down for Dean - they finally have some time for each other. It's been a while since they had any time for anything other than eating and sleeping. It's been three weeks since they even touched each other, and Dean is climbing the walls of their apartment in desperation for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask And You Shall Receive

Dean paced around the apartment slowly, making his way through the living room, dining area, and kitchen. He absentmindedly opened cabinets and the refrigerator, staring as if he were looking for something to eat when he wasn’t hungry at all. Food wasn’t what was on his mind. After his third pass opening and closing the cabinets, he looked out the blinds again into the afternoon sun. Someone was barbequing – he could smell the smoke rolling off a neighbor’s grill on a nearby patio. It was a quiet Sunday, and they hadn’t even got out of the clothes they had slept in last night.

     “What are you doing?” Cas asked. He paused the show he was watching while he tried to not nod off and turned from the couch to look at Dean peering out the blinds.

     “I don’t…I don’t know,” Dean answered. He let go of the blinds and turned. His eyes landed on Cas’s, then drifted to his mouth. He shook his head. “Nothing.”

     “You’ve been walking around for half an hour,” Cas said, concerned. “Something’s wrong.”

     “Really, Cas – nothing’s wrong, I just…” he trailed off, waving his hand with no explanation.

Cas stood, setting aside the throw pillow that had been sitting in his lap, moving to be face to face with Dean, who had been too embarrassed to move. His chin rested on his chest. Cas put his hand on the side of Dean’s face, brushing the back of his fingers on his scruffy jaw before lifting Dean’s face so he could see his eyes.

     “What is wrong?” 

     Dean sighed. “We’ve been so busy lately with work and you especially with wrapping things up for the end of the school year, and it’s been great to just relax this weekend, but we’ve….”

     Cas chuckled. “That’s what this is about? Were you too nervous to ask me for sex?”

     “Don’t you laugh at me,” Dean said, pointing a finger at Cas. “I have needs.” A smile started to crack through, but he suppressed it as best as he could.

     “Well what do you _need_ , Dean?” Cas asked coyly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Dean mumbled something under his breath. Cas ducked his head, trying to catch a look at Dean’s face as he looked down. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

     “You’re a shit,” Dean said, just loud enough for him to hear.

     “How so?”

     “You know what I need.” He cleared his throat.

     “Why are you being so shy?” Cas asked.

     Dean looked up at him through his lashes, his mouth pressed firm and his cheeks turning pink.  “I want – no, I _need_ you – to take me to our bedroom and do whatever you want to me.”

     “Whatever I want?”

     “Yes. Whatever you want.” A flush of embarrassment washed over him again, his cheeks getting pinker under his freckles. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around as if someone were able to hear their conversation.

     “Let’s go then.”

Dean’s heart sped up. It had been three weeks since they had done anything and he was hard up, nearly climbing the walls. He’d been working late hours at the shop and Cas had been helping students ready for finals every day after school. They both had been falling into bed exhausted every night, and every morning Dean woke up finding himself rubbing himself up against Cas or Cas pressing hard into his backside, just enough for Dean to wake up feeling how hard he was before an alarm would go off. He couldn’t take it anymore. Just the idea of sex had him instantly erect, his breath already quickening in anticipation. Cas nodded toward the bedroom, smiling as he walked ahead. Dean took a deep breath and followed in Cas’s steps. He quietly shut the door behind him, turning to see Cas pulling off his shirt.

     “Fuck,” he whispered, staring at Cas’s hipbones that disappeared at the edge of the waistband of his sweatpants, not doing a good job to conceal his semi-hard cock. He smiled and flexed to make it jump under the gray fabric and Dean swore again, pulling his own tee shirt over his head. Before he had it off, Cas’s thumbs were hooked onto Dean’s flannel pajama pants, slowly moving them down over his ass, his cock hitting against his stomach as his pants slowly moved down his thighs. He let out a stuttered breath when Cas took hold of him, rubbing the pre-come around his head in a circle with his thumb before breathing out a slow hot breath against Dean’s skin. He leaned back against the door, bracing himself as Cas’s mouth pushed over his head and down his shaft. He let out little moans, resting his hand on Cas’s head as he worked his mouth over Dean’s dick again and again. He paused for a moment, sliding two fingers around in his mouth before starting back up again. He slid his fingers underneath Dean, finding the spot where he could roll his thumb and knew Dean’s bowlegs would open a bit wider, letting him glide his two fingers up to massage him. The pressure alone made Dean’s knees start quivering. 

It had been too long since they had done this. His head tilt back against the door as he leaned his hips forward, letting Cas take all of him. A rolling wave of heat came over him as he started to come, tapping Cas to let him know, but Cas ignored him. He kept going, massaging a little harder, pushing one finger in slowly while his mouth work intensified in the last moments before Dean started to come.  Cas swallowed him down as Dean moaned loudly, too overcome to care if anyone heard. Cas kept his mouth on him until Dean was spent, his legs shaking so hard he couldn’t stand up on his own. Cas stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

     “You didn’t have to do that,” Dean whispered.  Cas didn’t respond. He grabbed Dean’s jaw with his hand, pulling his face to his and kissed him hard on the lips teasingly, releasing him quickly. Dean watched him as he slid off his sweatpants, scooting back onto the edge of the bed. He beckoned for Dean to come closer. When he regained his footing, Dean stumbled the few steps to Cas, a huge smile on his face. “What?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, bringing him closer as his hands drifted down, caressing Dean’s ass, lifting and squeezing as if he was so pleased to call it his. Dean’s skin prickled at the touch. He looked down at Cas whose mischievous grin hadn’t gone away. Cas quickly kissed Dean’s thick middle and looked back up at him.

     “So I can do whatever I want?” Cas asked.

Embarrassed heat washed over Dean again. He hated admitting that he liked this, Cas taking him however he wanted him. He knew Cas would never hurt him; he trusted him completely.

     “Anything you want,” he answered, his voice cracking. He swiped his thumb tenderly across Cas’s cheekbone.

     Cas slapped his ass and Dean jumped. “Get on the bed.”

Dean smiled, so ready for whatever Cas was willing to give him. He needed it.  He started to crawl up onto the bed before Cas caught him by the calf and pulled him back toward him. Cas leaned over him so they were face to face. He kissed Dean hard, lips parted. Dean could taste the saltiness of his mouth, craving this intimacy. Cas broke away for breath, pressing his forehead against Dean’s.

     “What do you want?” he asked. Their breath weighed heavy between them.

     Dean was confused. “Anything you want,” he repeated.

     “How bad do you want it?”

     Dean’s stomach flipped. “I want you,” he swallowed. “I want you to fuck me.”

     Cas smiled sweetly. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

     “What?” Dean’s eyes widened. When the realization came over him of what Cas was saying, he was overwhelmed.  He pulled himself up, looked Cas in the eyes, and begged for it. “Please,” he started. “Please, Cas. Fuck me. Fuck me til I can’t walk.” He finished by pulling the back of Cas’s neck so his face would meet his own, kissing him briefly but with unmistakable desire. “I want you to fuck me…please. I need you. I need you inside me.”

Cas left momentarily to get the lube from his nightstand drawer, stroking himself with it. He massaged Dean, waiting for him to relax before sliding a finger in and out of him, then pushing in two, stretching him and making sure he was ready. Dean slid back on the bed, letting Cas crawl up over him, looking at his face as he pushed in, a hitch in Dean’s breath as he slid slowly into him. A sigh of relief escaped Dean once Cas was inside him, thankful to finally be getting some release. Cas was gentle, kissing his neck, running his fingers through Dean’s hair as he slowly moved his hips. The slow fuck was divine, soft moans coming from Dean while he stroked himself, his legs up, his free hand grasping at the back of Cas’s thigh. He could be fucked like this forever.

     Cas slowed and then stopped, pulling out of Dean gently. “Roll over.” Even though he was soft in handling Dean, his voice was commanding.

Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This is what he wanted. Cas telling him what to do, fucking him until he couldn’t think. His ass nearly waved in the air as he waited on all fours. Cas lubed him up again, grabbing Dean’s thighs as he sidled up behind him. Dean felt his ass being spread, Cas rubbing his slick cock up and down between his cheeks until he positioned himself, pushing in. Dean gasped, grabbing for a pillow to push his face into. He quickly went from being on all fours to face down in the pillow as Cas used his hips as handles, his fingers digging into Dean’s padded skin. Dean caught himself rocking back onto Cas who wasn’t fucking him like he thought he was going to – he stayed still, watching Dean squirm in sexual frustration. Cas just rubbed Dean’s ass cheeks, massaging them.

     “What’s wrong?” he teased.

     “You know what’s wrong,” Dean snapped. Then his voice softened. “Please, Cas.”

     Cas smiled. “Please what?”

     Dean shut his eyes and pushed his face into the pillow and let out a muffled yell. When he reemerged, still rocking slowly back onto Cas while he talked, he turned his head so Cas could hear him. “Please fuck me Cas. Please. I need it. I need it bad.” He wasn’t lying. He crumpled the sheets in his hands impatiently, waiting for Cas to give him what he wanted.

     “How could I possibly say no to that?” Cas said, a smile in his voice.

Cas put his hand in between Dean’s shoulders, pushing him face down into his pillow. Dean turned his head so he could breathe, his chest and shoulders balancing him on the bed while he reached down to grasp himself. He started with slow strokes, imitating Cas’s rhythm. His breathing grew heavier as Cas sped up. He felt Cas exit and then the coolness of lube before being filled again, a longing groan leaving his throat, pushing back against Cas. Cas took Dean’s hips in his hands, pulling him toward him as he started thrusting, faster and faster. Dean’s dick strained as he started to reach climax, longing for release – but Dean wanted this to last as long as possible. He slowed his strokes, enjoying the pleasure he so desperately needed. He heard Cas whispering _fuck_ and Dean’s name again and again. Cas’s hand pressed in between Dean’s shoulders, running his hand down his spine. Two hands then grasped his sides, thumbs fitting perfectly into the dimples on Dean’s lower back. He slapped Dean’s ass and gripped down on him again. Three more hard thrusts ended it, Cas slowly backing out and coming onto Dean’s back. Dean felt the warm come hitting his skin and it was as if that was his cue to finish, triggering an orgasm that blanked his mind in a sweet release.

Dean felt Cas wiping his back with a shirt. When he was cleaned off, he suffered a playful bite on his ass.

     “Hey!” Dean yelped, whipping his body around to be met by a smiling Cas.

     “Hey. Did you get what you needed?”

     Dean chuckled. “Uh, yeah. That was… _fuck_ , that was exactly what I needed.” He reached out to Cas, pulling his face close, kissing him deeply. “We gotta do that more often,” he whispered in between kisses, “because you’re so good to me. You know that?”

     “I would like to think so, but it’s always good to hear,” Cas responded, kissing Dean once more, long and soft. He lovingly nuzzled Dean's cheek, his summer scruff scratching against Dean's. He whispered into his ear, “You know Dean, all you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make this a series of Lazy Sunday one shots to squeeze in during free time this semester when I'm not working on my works for publication consideration. Hope you enjoy, and let me know if there's something you'd like to see.


End file.
